In a wireless communication network, various devices, such as access points and wireless stations, may wish to communicate with each other. In some embodiments, an access point may facilitate the transmission of data between the access point and wireless stations. For example, the access point may establish a traffic indication map (TIM) or a multicast group of wireless stations for enabling communication with each wireless station.
However, this type of wireless communication network does not enable wireless stations to communicate directly with other nearby wireless stations. Instead, a wireless station must transmit data to the access point, which then relays the data to a second wireless station. As such, this method of wireless communication may be inefficient, particularly if a wireless station wishes to communicate data to a large number of other wireless stations.